The Terran Starship Command
by folker
Summary: Based on Fallout 3 by Bethesda and Mothership crew mod by Nylonathathep.
1. Chapter 1

**The Supreme Commander of the Terran Starship Command (TSC) stood in his office, staring out the window at the dark Earth. With a practiced eye, he could tell the Olympus, formerly the alien Mothership Zeta, was hovering high over the Atlantic. From here, he could just make out the lights of Megaton and Rivet City. "So dark," he thought. In Vault 101, he had seen pictures of the East Coast before the war. How brightly light it used to be, so full of life and industry now dark and almost lifeless. "We'll going to change that," he said himself. **

**He turned as Commodore Harkin entered the commanders' office. He noticed that Harkin seemed more relaxed then he had been lately. The war with the Western Brotherhood of Steel had been a strain on everyone but for The Greyhound it had been hardest of all. The Brotherhood label of war criminal and having a large bounty put on his head had just added to his stress.**

"**Are they away?" He asked as he took his seat.**

"**Yes Commander, the last Brotherhood airship pulled away from Fort Independence about 30 minutes ago. Elder Lyons scouts and Scribes are checking the fort over now," Harkin reported as he sat down as well.**

"**The Brotherhood Outcast had better not have left any nasty surprises behind. They were very unhappy that we would not let them take all the technology they had salvaged through the years," he said.**

"**If the High Elder himself had not ordered them to come home they probably would never have left. Besides, they had more salvage then they could possibly take with them. Thank God Elder Lyons was able to convince them to obey the order and return to the west," Harkin said.**

"**With things getting worse between the Brotherhood of Steel and the New California Republic, they need all the soldiers and tech they can get," he said. "Thankfully, we don't have that problem. Did you get a chance to read my proposals to the Council? What do you think?" **

"**Commander, they are very… radical. They will certainly increase the size of our government. I am also certain Brigadier Karpov will not like your plans for Vault 87. But I think any debate should be held in the Council Chamber," Harkin said, clearly not wanting to talk about it in the Commander's office.**

"**Of course, we best get going anyway. It's time for the monthly update," he said as he got up from his set and headed to the exit. As he neared the door of his office, Clover stirred from her place near the door.**

**He had noticed that Clover had been unusually quiet since Irons Chapter of the BoS had tried to kill him at Rivet City. She had barely survived the attack, though her injuries had not been as severe as Naokos Kurosawa had been. He had purchased Clover from the slavers of Paradise Falls when his reputation had been less than… stellar. She had been with him ever since, as bodyguard, and rarely, lover. Even on the Olympus, she was armed. Todays mix was a Chinese Officer's Shock Sword and a .32 pistol, both souvenirs of the Commanders adventures in the wasteland.**

**She fell in behind him without a word as he and Harkin walked the short way to the Council Chamber. The Chamber was in a large, round room near the Bridge of the Olympus. When the Council was in session, the walls and floor would become a giant display, showing the outside of the Olympus. The Earth could be seen on the displays. As he entered, he noticed that the other members of the Council were already seated. He was not used to being the last one to show up, that meant the Council was eager to begin.**

**After taking their seats, Harkin said. "The Council is now in session, let's have the monthly reports. Dr. Nylus?" **

"**The Ion Cannon is fully repaired and operational, however adjusting the power settings has proven difficult. It is not designed to provide orbital fire support for ground troops but to destroy entire cities. I'm not sure when we will have a reliable way of adjusting the power," Said the Head Scientist of the Technology Department of the TSC.**

"**As far as the new Aegis power armors, development has again been delayed due to a lack of trained researchers and resources. I had hoped simply to upgrade Enclave Hellfire armor but the Council wants TSC power armor to have a unique look. It will be years before the design is finished and the necessary production facilities can be built."**

"**Several of our Hammerhead Power Armor were destroyed in the fighting with the Western Brotherhood, and we lack the ability to build replacements. In addition, many of our best technicians are is Russian, helping to install the new power modules into the Soviet Hammerhead Armors. They should be finished with their work in another month or so."**

"**My assistant Nam has recommended upgrading older T-45d armors as a stopgap until the new armor is finished. She estimates a suit of reconditioned T-45f armor would be slightly better than T-51b armor. This would give me more time to work on Aegis and allow more time for key technologies to mature." Dr. Nylus said.**

**The Head of the TSC Army, Brigadier Karpov asked. "How much of an improvement and how soon could they be put into production?"**

"**By using Enclave servos in the joints, Nam has estimated the T-45f armor would have greatly improved agility. In addition, some cosmetic improvements would also be made to make it more comfortable too wear and better protect exposed systems. Another improvement would be to use a cooler power source to solve the problem with suit overheating. By modernizing the suits sensors and some software improvements, an increase in perception and weapon targeting can also be achieved. Armor rating would only increase slightly but radiation protection could be greatly improved."**

"**As far as how soon… maybe 6 months before we could see production. The timetable would depend on resources and the availability of the armors themselves. Nam is talking about a rebuild suit of armor not new construction. Some of the parts will have to be custom built in the lab till a dedicated workshop can be constructed."**

**The Council was quiet as this news was digested. "I like it," Karpov said. "I want as much armor as I can get for my troops, rebuilt armor now is better than new armor later. Power armor will greatly reduce our losses if we are to expand our area of control."**

"**Dr. Nadia." Harkin said.**

**The head of the ****TSC's Department of Biology began.**** "We are just about finished figuring out the process for defrosting the people in Cryostasis. We will need to decide when and how many to revive at one time. Some of them have been sleeping for hundreds of years, and they will be very confused on awakening. I recommend a special department be created to handle this problem and help the sleepers integrate into our society."**

"**Thanks to contact with Dr. Barrows in Underworld and his research, we now know how much radiation is good for a ghoul. Excessive radiation is part what causes a ghoul to go feral, so being able to advise them on what's a safe amount is a big help to them. A cure however is still a long way off."**

"**As for Sally, her aging process appears to have returned to normal. We have no information on what the Aliens were doing to her or why, that information was deleted and we've had no luck reconstructing it," Dr. Nadia said.**

"**It's time for Sally to get back to school and make some friends. Time away from the Olympus would be good for her," The Commander said.**

"**Commander, who will be responsible for her and where will she live?" Harkin asked.**

"**She'll live with me, I've got plenty of room at my apartment in Poseidonis and the school is nearby. I can have the Protectrons watch over her when I'm gone," The Commander said.**

"**Commander, with all due respect, that would not be a good idea," Civilian Affairs Coordinator ****Ayumi Tanaka said. "You living with an underage girl who is not related to you could be misinterpreted. In addition, it is a well-known fact that she has hero worship for you. One wrong word from her and your reputation would be seriously damaged."**

**The Commander just stared at her, his mouth was moving but nothing was coming out. Behind him, he could hear Clover trying not to laugh. "Don't you worry honey, I'll keep her safe from the sex crazed Commander here," Clover said.**

"**Clover, that's not helping!" The Commander said outraged. "I'm not a perv or sex crazed damn it!" Clover just winked at him and then went back to watching the door to the Council Chamber.**

"**Commander, do you have anyone who could take her in?" Tanaka asked softly.**

"**Let me think… I could ask Amata. Since Vault 101 joined the TSC, people there have been nicer about me visiting. I'll ask Amata next time I see her," The Commander said. "Other than her… Maybe Sarah Lyons? However, I don't think she would have the time, what with her father retiring soon. As far as whom to defrost? Lets wait till we're better organized."**

"**Coordinator Tanaka, your report." Harkin said.**

"**Our relations with the wasteland have improved now that the war is over. I have sent out diplomatic feelers to the major tribes near the DC Wasteland. The response has been mixed but generally positive. I've got a good feeling about the tribes of Richmond and the Coal Miners of West Virginia." Tanaka said.**

"**Coal Miners?" Brigadier Karpov asked. "They don't like outsiders. Why are they being so friendly now?"**

"**They've being driven out of the northern half of West Virginia by the Wildmen and Troggs of the Pitt. Their new leader is young and intelligent. He wants an end to their hardships and allying with a strong power will help his people survive," Tanaka said.**

"**What more do we know about them?" the Commander asked.**

"**They have turned many abandoned coal mines into impressive fortresses and primitive factories, their mortality rates are better than in the Capital Wastes. They do not let their woman fight; to them a womans job is to take care of the home and to have as many children as possible. By the time one of them reaches thirty, she has had fourteen children, though on average only four survive to be adults, and three husbands. Infant mortality, mutations and a hard life fighting mutant creatures, Raiders and Abominations takes a toll on them. They also have a higher birth rate for males then females, I think their new leader is afraid that they may be inbreeding too much. Their also loud, boisterous and have a strong religious faith. The Coal Miners have a large population in comparison to the rest of the wasteland. In exchange for better weapons, water purifiers and meds plus letting their young men join the Army, they'll pledge themselves to our cause," Tanaka said in a somewhat dramatic flourish.**

"**Inbreeding too much? Any inbreeding is dangerous to the gene pool! What kind of idiots are they? Swamp folk?" Dr. Nadia said, outrage clearly written on her face.**

"**Ah no! That is why they need us. So their men can find wives outside the tribe." Tanaka said. "I'm still working on explaining the differences between how they live and us."**

"**What about Richmond?" The Commander asked changing the subject before Tanaka got too upset. She hated making mistakes, and had yet to stop blaming herself for Rivet City.**

"**Well, I feel that with more time most of Virginia will welcome us. If we can show them improvements to their lives fairly quickly, we should have little problem," Tanaka finished. "Our stock pile of water purifiers will be a big help to my efforts."**

"**Archangel?" Harkin asked. Also known as Schmidt, he is the head of TSC Intelligence.**

"**Commander, I have only a few things to add at this time. The most important is that I have received word that the NCR has won the Battle of Hoover Dam. No thanks to General Oliver though. The NCR Rangers won the battle for him. Losses were heavy on both sides and the NCR has only secured half of Hoover Dam, with the Legion encamped of the other side. I feel certain there will be another war in the near future. "**

"**It also appears that the Brotherhood Outcast and what's left of Irons Chapter are not heading back to California. ****Surveillance**** monitored an order for them to divert to Chicago and to start rebuilding the Mid-Western BoS. That puts them closer to us than I would like."**

"**Also my people are ready to overthrow the hardliners of the Enclave anytime the Council orders. I've been working on organizing a resistance movement within the Enclave since before I left to join the TSC," Schmidt said calmly.**

**The Council was stunned, such a move could lead to war with the Enclave and the TSC had barely survived fighting the BoS! Moreover, many of the people in the TSC still had friends and family in the Enclave. Schmidt just sat calmly, watching the Supreme Commander. He knew his position within the TSC rested on what the Commander thought. If he was nervous, he hid it well.**

**The Commander just stared at Archangel, his mind racing. "If it fails, could it be traced back to us?" Was all the Commander asked.**

**Schmidt let out a breath he did not realize he had been holding. "It won't fail. The leadership is in disarray, and both civilian and military moral is at an all-time low. Now is the perfect time to move against them."**

"**Let's save the debate on that till the end of the monthly reports." Harkin interrupted. With no protests, Harkin turned to Karpov. "Brigadier?"**

**It took Brigadier Karpov a few seconds to pull his attention from Schmidt and to turn to his notes. "We estimate it will take a year to rebuild the Army and Marine Corp to a point where we can go on the offensive again, if we need too." As he said this, he looked meaningfully at Archangel.**

"**Brigadier, what of my idea for how to deal with Vault 87?" The Commander asked.**

"**Sir. It's a suicide mission! Sending a Thunderfist team into that hell just to plant Nuclear Demolition Charges is… very risky, Sir," Karpov said. "We should just hit the Super Mutants with the Ion Gun and be done with it."**

"**I'll tell you the same thing I told the Commander when he asked me that same ****question.**** The devastation from such a strike would cover 350 square miles and certainly destroy Little Lamplight and who knows how many smaller towns." ****Dr. Nylus said. "Plus the debris would be radioactive, if only for a short time. So as much as I would like to see the Ion Gun used it's just not practical at this time."**

"**Commandos are the only way and I'll be leading them in myself. ****Brigadier Karpov****, please select the best soldiers we have to go with me," The Commander said. That statement set off a firestorm of protest. In no way would such an operation be carried out with the Commander leading it, reputation or no.**

"**Sir, the Black Guard will never allow you to go on that mission. It's their job to protect you, even from yourself. You're just too important to the TSC," Harkin said. The Commander felt Clover put her hands gently on his shoulders. He could feel her hands shaking. "Fine, then who will go?" He said, giving up for now.**

"**Sir, we both know who is the only person qualified to lead this mission. Lieutenant Kurosawa is the most experienced commando we have left. I'm sure she will see it gets done, no matter what," Karpov said.**

**That is what I am afraid of, the Commander thought to himself.**

**()**

** The Commander stood under the hot water of his shower, letting the heat wash away his stress. The great thing about the Olympus is it never ran out of hot water. The Council meeting had dragged on for hours. He had gotten almost everything he had proposed plus a little extra. However, no matter what he said the destruction of Vault 87 was out of his hands. **

**The Council had voted to go ahead with Schmidt plan for the Enclave, though by no means unanimously. Dr. Nylus plan for the T-45f did get full approval though; anything he wanted for the project was green lighted. Expanding the government by adding the Departments of Industry, Agriculture, Education and Transportation took forever to debate. He had gotten them, now the Council needed to decide who would run them and what powers and budgets they would receive. Planning for the invasion of Virginia was also begun but that move would not happen for at least a year. Giving a very happy Tanaka, more time for diplomacy.**

**No, what scared him was that they had only 6 weeks to get ready for the attack on Vault 87. Recon had detected an increase in the number of Super Mutants in the Capital Waste. TSC Intelligence best guess was that Vault 87 FEV chambers were up and running again. The Commander did not know what to think, he had been inside Vault 87 and he knew its Forced Evolution Virus tanks were empty. So what was going on in there? Therefore, the attack had to take place soon, before there were too many Super Mutants.**

**He heard the door to the bathroom open, at first he thought maybe it was Clover sneaking in but then he saw purple hair and knew who it was.**

"**Hey, give a girl some room," Naoko Kurosawa said. As he made room for her, he could not help but admire her tight, muscular body. The physical requirements for the Thunderfist kept going up, mostly in the area of upper body strength. Naoko worked hard to stay fit and it showed. **

**The Commander realized that she had turned around and was looking at him. He felt himself reacting to her presence and his fatigue falling away. She just stood there with an impish smile on her face, and then she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, deeply. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Naoko Kurosawa woke suddenly from her nap; it took her but a second to remember where she was and who was behind her. "Damn." She thought, she had not meant to fall asleep in the Commanders bed. She needed to get out of here and back to her room before shift change. She did not do the whole bed and breakfast thing; the Commander might put too much importance on it if she did. It was going to be hard enough to see each other from now on. The next six weeks were going to be busy, with planning for the attack on Vault 87 starting today. She slowly slid out from under the Commanders arm and headed to where she had left her clothes. She knew from experience that after a night with her, the Commander would be too worn out to wake up, but she still tried to make as little noise as possible.**

**That was a big problem for her, being a commando; very few men could keep up with her in the sack. The Commander tried but he just couldn't do it. He rarely got out into the field anymore and pushing buttons and reading reports did nothing for your stamina. Still, she did enjoy being with him. He had so many stories to tell and he had been everywhere in the Wasteland! Point Lookout did sound like a drag though, who wants to lose a piece of your brain just for trying to find a missing girl?**

**After dressing, she went back to the bed and looked down on the Commanders sleeping form. He was so cute! Without the tension normally on his face, he looked so young. Of course he did, he's not even 21 years old yet! She knew deep down that she was playing with fire, sleeping with a ****superior ****officer, especially with the top officer of the whole TSC! If Brigadier Karpov got wind of it, she'd be busted to scrubbing out latrines for the rest of her life. In the end, her admiration and appreciation for him won her over.**

**As quietly as possible, she left the apartment, walking down the short corridor to the Bridge of the Olympus. The Bridge crew always amazed her; the alien controls were almost incomprehensible so how did the crew know what they were doing? She was glad that was a job she didn't have, she was happy shooting bad guys and blowing shit up. She stepped on one of the teleportation pads, and started to work her way back to her room in the junior officers' wing.**

**()**

** As she entered her Masters room, the first thing Clover noticed was the smell. The sweet scent of her Master mixed with the stink of another woman. That… woman had been with her Master again! Clover had not slept with him in months and even though it was not her place to complain, she still felt frustrated. He had told her he did not feel it was right, that it felt like he was using her but that was what she was for! He was her Master; he could and should do whatever he wanted to her. Other than being his bodyguard, what else was she good for butt sex?**

** "Master, time to get up." She said as she tried to pull the sheets off him. **

**He just gripped them tighter and rolled away from her. "Leave me alone." He muttered into his pillows.**

"**Now be a good Master and do as you're told." Clover said. "Please get up."**

"**No."**

"**Master get up, please."**

"**Why?" He said. Was Master whining?**

"**Because it's morning." She said.**

"**So?" He said with a touch of irritation.**

"**Just get up. You stink and these sheets need to be changed. I'll take care of cooking breakfast too, if you want." She deadpanned.**

"**No thanks, I've had your cooking. Fine, I'll get up." The Commander said, groaning as he tried to get his body to move, figuring it was just better to give in.**

"**That's a good Master. Now take a shower and get that stink off you!" She said, folding up the sheets and dumping them down the laundry chute.**

**Sometimes he wondered who the Master here was, he was the leader of one of the most powerful factions in the world yet he couldn't even sleep in a few hours?**

**()**

** After a good shower and breakfast, the Commander walked the short way to his office on the Olympus. He noticed that the Black Guard, his "Secret Service" detail, was on the job. Therefore, he sent Clover off to her melee and unarmed combat training sessions. She already had a reputation as a dangerous fighter but she wanted to learn more. "She's just competing with Naoko." He thought. But it got her active on her own, which the Doctors say is good for her self-confidence. That little game they played this morning was mostly for her benefit, and it was fun to tease her a little too. He turned on his computer and with a small sigh, started reading the morning reports.**

**()**

** As Clover walked through the ship to the gym, she wondered what Kago-san was going to teach them today. Toshiro Kago was a Samurai, taken from a place called Nippon about 600 years ago and frozen by the aliens. After being freed by the Commander, Toshiro had helped to take over the Olympus. Afterward, he had retreated into isolation. However, the Commander would have none of that being alone stuff, and found someone in the TSC to teach him English. After six months, in broken English, he had offered his sword and his life to the Commanders service. Having seen Toshiro in action, the Commander had "asked" him to help train the Thunderfist Commandos in combat. Toshiro had taken to it vigorously, calling the martial arts used by the TSC suitable only for "little girls." **

** Toshiro approach to training was to make it as realistic as possible. Padding was used only when necessary, for he taught that to be a warrior you had to feel pain and learn to overcome it. He would teach mostly****Jujutsu, Iaido, and Kenjutsu. However, Clover had a hard time remembering what those names meant. He was also open to learning anything his students had to teach, which must have been hard for such a proud man. He drilled it into his students to use their skills aggressively and with as much brutality as possible. "Real war is not a game but a fight for survival," he was always saying. "Attack your enemy, wade into him, spill his blood, stab him in the belly. Make him wish he was somewhere else, anywhere else but facing you." Clover loved it.**

**()**

**Unlike most women, Naoko loved weight lifting. She enjoyed the feeling of herself getting stronger, of not feeling like a weak and helpless woman. Of course, the admiring looks of the men working out was cool too. **

**Naoko was doing her wide grip pull-ups when some skinny young soldier came up and asked her, "Hey Lieutenant, have you ever be mistaken for a man?"**

** "No, have you?" She said with the right amount of disbelief/concern.**

**()**

** Naoko lay on the table, letting the massaging jets of water play over her skin. Teasing the young soldier had felt good and the ribbing his mates gave him was even better. Still, all the Army guys looked so young to her. Many of the "old guard" Marines had died fighting the Brotherhood and the young men who joined the Army were almost all wastelanders. This meant skinny, malnourished, and functionally illiterate. Getting them trained was going to take a long time, you had to show and explain everything to them. Sometimes several times, before they would remember it. In addition, getting them stronger with the right diet, well… she was glad it was not her job. What was sad was the ones in the Gym had just earned their "right of ascension". This meant they had earned the right to visit the Olympus. Even after six months of service, they still seemed weak.**

** Looking at the time, she realized she was running a little late. She needed to grab some lunch and get ready for the mission briefing.**

**()**

** After the briefing, Naoko was informed that the Brigadier wanted to see her. **

"**Lieutenant Naoko Kurosawa reporting as ordered, Sir." She said, standing at attention.**

** "Very well Lieutenant, at ease." ****Brigadier Karpov said. Karpov was an older man, in his late 40s or early 50s. He had a hard face and only one eye; he covered the place where his other eye used to be with an eye patch, giving him the look of a pirate. **

** "I called you in here to discuss an important matter. Let me be blunt, I know all about your relationship with the Supreme Commander. Did you really think the Black Guard was so incompetent that they did not notice? Or that the head of TSC Intelligence was not watching?"**

** As Naoko started to protest, Karpov held up his hand and stopped her. "Don't worry, if you were in trouble you would be in the brig already." He said with the ghost of a smile. "You made the Commander happy and put some distance between him and that ****psycho**** Clover. However, recent events have left me no choice but to give you a choice. The Commander or your career, you will need to choose which is more important to you." Karpov said, his face getting serious again.**

** "You're one of our best commandos and you've earned a promotion to Captain. But as a Captain, your junior officers and the press will be watching you closely. Any hint at impropriety by you or the Commander could have… repercussions. Do you understand where I going with this?" Karpov asked.**

** "Yes sir, I think I do. You're advising me that it would be in the service, and the Commanders, best interest to stop seeing him." Naoko said.**

** "It's one or the other. You don't have to decide right here, Captain. Nevertheless, do make up your mind soon."**

**()**

** Clover hit the training floor hard, slapping it with her left hand to break her fall and letting her back and slave collar absorb the impact. She grunted as she had been trained to do. Her opponent, thinking the wind had been knocked out of her, loosened his grip. A mistake Clover immediately took advantage of, spinning on the ground and sweeping one of his legs out from under him. As he lost balance, she reached up and pulled him down on top of her. Locking her legs around his mid-drift, she squeezed as hard as she could while grabbing his neck. Realizing he had lost he tapped out but Clover continued her attack. Only when Toshiro told her to let go did she realize that she had almost broken her opponents' neck!**

** "Control, you must learn more control Clover-san." Toshiro said.**

** Clover looked over at her sparring partner. "Um, sorry?"**

** "You had me scared for a second there, but I've learned my lesson. Never go easy, even if it's against a woman." Sergeant Daniels said.**

** "Good, because a Raider woman will not give up until she's dead… or you are." Clover said with a small sigh of relief. Most people did not like sparring with her because she could get brutal. Only Daniels and the instructor, Toshiro were not afraid of her.**

** "Up and again!" The training continued.**

**()**

**After a shower and massage, Clover was walking down the corridor to a transport pad when she heard someone running up behind her.**

"**Hey Clover," Daniels said. "Want to get something to eat?"**

**Was he asking me out? Clover just stared, not knowing how to respond. A year ago, she would have blown him off but now she was unsure what to say. She kind of liked him and appreciated that he did not fear her but she belonged to her Master. "Ah, sorry? But I need to get back to my Mas err the Commander. It's Marie Ashurs birthday and we need to go help with the party in the Pitt."**

"**The Pitt huh, I hear it's pretty nasty there. Well, maybe next time?" He asked. "Can I ask why you wear a slave collar around your neck?**

"**It helps me to stay in the here and now." Clover said as she stepped onto the Teleporter.**

**()**

"**This is strange," the Commander thought. He was on his way to the Pitt, formerly known as Pittsburg, in his Diplomatic shuttle. To his left was seated Clover and on his right Naoko. He had been uneasy about asking Naoko into coming along to Marie's birthday party, but Marie was important to him and he wanted Naoko and her to meet. The Commander and Marie had a special connection, one born of pain and betrayal. "Don't think about it." He said to himself.**

**Looking at Clover, he could not help but notice how distracted she seemed, and Naoko was the same way. Neither one of them was really here; their minds were elsewhere. Well, it was better than them glaring at each other, he thought. But what is going on with them?**

**He turned and looked at the present he was giving to Marie, a nice Teddy bear, all clean and non-radioactive. She was wearing out her old one and Midea, her Pitt caretaker, had said she could use a new one. The Commander felt guilty, thanks to the war with the West Coast Brotherhood of Steel, it had been a few month since he had been to see Marie. "I hope she remembers me." He thought with some worry.**

**As the Diplomatic shuttle and its escort swooped in to land, a small crowd of ex-slaves and reformed Pitt Raiders gathered. They did not get to see such technology often. He sent four of his Black Guard and the engineers who were with him off to the Mill. The Steel mill at Evergreen Mills was up and running but not very well. A lack of experience was slowing things down, and the Commander hoped that the engineers could benefit from watching how the ex-slaves of the Pitt worked theirs.**

"**Commander, what a pleasant surprise to see you here," Midea said, intercepting the Commander before he reached the door to Maries and Mideas place. "I'm sorry, but Maries not feeling too well today so I'm afraid the party has been delayed." **

"**Something's off here," the Commander thought. Mideas tone and body language was sending a shiver up his spine. "Naoko here has some medical training. I'll have her take a look, Captain?"**

"**Yes sir, it's mostly patching up bullet holes but I'll see what I can do." Naoko said.**

"**Oh, I don't think that will help but… ok." Midea said, seeming to be at a loss.**

**As Naoko walked into the apartment, the Commander noticed Wernher looking out an upstairs window. The Commander could read nothing on his face, which made him even more uneasy. Clover was also reacting to the atmosphere, her hands resting lightly on her weapons. **

"**Commander? You had better get in here." Naoko said, her voice coming over the Commanders communication system.**

**The Commander rushed forward, almost knocking a protesting Midea off her feet. As he entered the apartment, the filthy conditions were the first thing he noticed, the second was that Marie was cowering in the corner of her bed. Naoko had her helmet off now and had unbuttoned Marie's shirt. The Commander took off his helmet so Marie could see him and went to see what had Naoko so concerned. Then he saw the bruises, and the half-healed cuts on Marie's chest and belly. In an instant, his whole world came crumbling down.**

"**How could I have let this happen?" The Commander remembered, he had just won his last fight in the Arena and went to see Ashur. He was going to kill Ashur, the self-proclaimed Lord of The Pitt, and take the "Cure." It was supposed to help the slaves to not degenerate into Troggs, the cannibal mutants of the Pitt. Ashur was only using it on his faithful and not sharing it with the "workers", as he called his slaves. The fight had been harder than expected, but when it was over, Ashur, his guards and his wife were dead. The Commander, bleeding from his wounds, had entered the lab were the "Cure" was; only to find out the cure was Marie. She had a hundred present resistances to mutation.**

**Wernher had lied, he just wanted to take revenge on Ashur and become the new "Lord of the Pitt." Midea had assured the Commander that she would take care of Marie and that Wernher would have "people" research the cure to see if Marie's ability could be transferred to others. "And I believed them! I should have known better, the only scientist with that kind of knowledge was Marie's mother and I killed her." The Commanders inner voice screamed. He slowly bent over and gently picked Marie up, at first she cringed from him then seemed to recognize him. Her whimper's and tears were like razorblades on his heart. As he turned to face Midea, who had followed him inside, he asked her "How could you?"**

**As Midea stammered about it being all Wernher fault and they needed to hurt Marie to get good test results, Naoko just shivered. She was horrified by what she saw and angry, but what scared her was how calm the Commander seemed. As he held Marie and talked to Midea, his voice was so cold. It was as if the ****Temperature**** in the room had dropped 20 degrees. **

"**Commander? Should we arrest them?" Naoko asked.**

**The Commander turned to her, his cold eyes judging her. "That won't be necessary, Captain. Please inform the Black Guards at the Mill that we are leaving, now. Clover? Would you kindly, kill Wernher and place his head on a pike outside? I don't want Marie to have to see any more violence then necessary." **

**Clovers smile would have done a shark justice. "Anything you say honey." As Midea started to protest, Clover drew her Chinese shock sword and placed it near Mideas throat, "Go ahead, say the wrong thing, Please? I'm sure the bastard would like some company." When it was clear Midea had nothing to say, Clover went upstairs to deal with Wernher. **

** The Commander did not wait but walked out the door and headed back to his ship. His Black Guard escort and Naoko following. He had absolute confidence Clover could beat Wernher. Therefore, he talked to Marie about how he was taking her with him to a better place and everything will be all right. The sound of Wernher scream, followed by the thunk of his head hitting the ground was hardly noticed.**

**For Marie, all she needed to know was that the only person to give her love was here, that she was leaving the bad place and that she had a new Teddy bear. What more could a two year old want?**

**()**

**()**

** For me the Pitt was always a frustrating mission. There is no good ending and with this chapter, I wanted to show that even the "right" ending could lead to bad things. It's clear from the game that Wernher did not care about Marie or even the slaves he was supposed to be fighting to free. For him it was all about revenge and power. Midea may have tried to protect Marie from him but in the end, she saw Marie as the "cure" not as an innocent person. **

** This chapter also shows some of the darkness and guilt the Commander is carrying inside him.**

**For Naoko, the darkness he has blows away some of her admiration she had for the Commander and it scares her. Who is he really? The admirable Commander or the cold-hearted killing machine the other Enclave soldiers used to talk about. That is her worry now.**

** For Clover, it is just another day in the Wasteland.**

** I skipped the briefing because I just could not get it right; never having been an officer I did not know how to set it up. **

**Please leave a review. I'd like to know whether I'm taking the story in the right direction.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Dr. Elliot Tercorien applied the Adapted Alien Biogel in small amounts to Marie's injuries. The Biogel had been used by the Aliens to heal their wounds; it worked on humans but not very well. Dr. Tercorien had discovered a way to adapt it to human use. It normally took a full vial to heal an adult but he had never tried it on a child before. Therefore, he was slowly increasing the dosage, watching for any sign of a negative reaction. **

**When he had received word that the Commander was bring up a casualty from the Pitt, Elliot had assumed it was one of the Black Guard. When he saw that it was a child he panicked, then he saw her injuries. One of the first things he learned in med school was not to get emotional; the ****patient needs their Doctor thinking clearly. So he pushed aside his shock and anger and went to work.**

**All this time, Marie was holding onto one of the Commanders fingers with one hand and her new Teddy Bear with the other. As the AAB went to work and her bruises and cuts healed, Elliot could see her slowly relax and then fall asleep. **

"**There we go; we'll leave it at that for now. Don't want to give her too much." Dr. Tercorien said.**

"**Thanks Elliot, I knew I could count on you to help her." The Commander said, sounding relieved. **

"**Come on, we both know anyone here could have done just as well. Care to tell me her story now?" Elliot asked.**

"**It's a long story, maybe later." The Commander said.**

"**Ok, I need to go make my rounds. If you notice anything unusual call me right away." Elliot said, leaving the Commander alone with Marie.**

"**What am I going to do with you, eh?" The Commander muttered.**

"**You could hire me as your babysitter. 10 caps a day plus meals." **

**The Commander turned to see Sally standing in the doorway. It was hard to tell how old Sally was; she had been on Zeta since the Great War. She looked 12 or 13 years old but was really over 200, but with the alien treatments wearing off she was ageing again.**

"**10 caps plus meals? Bit of price gouging don't you think?" He said with a small smile. "The staff here will watch her for free."**

"**But not as well as I can, these youngsters have no clue and I've got experience." She said walking in to stand near Marie's bed.**

"**Says the old lady." He said.**

"**Yeah well, it's not my fault the aliens used me as a lab rat." She said, looking a little uncomfortable. "So I hear it was bad down there huh, what are you going to do next?"**

"**Something I should have done 6 months ago. Which reminds me, how did you know that the Olympus was running out of fuel? Even the Lead Technician did not know that." He said, looking curiously at Sally.**

**Now she was squirming, "I just noticed that the gauge was getting low and told him about it. Anyone could have done it and I have been here a long time."**

"**Right, but you knew it was the ships fuel reading. Because of you, we found out the Olympus runs on Helium-3. Sally, is there something you need to tell me?" He said, getting down on his knees to look her in the eyes.**

**She just stood there looking at him, then her eyes started to tear up. "Promise me you won't hurt them first."**

"**Sally, hurt who?" He said, though he already had an idea.**

"**Promise me!" She said with all the force a young girl can muster but without raising her voice.**

"**Ok, I promise I won't shoot first. " He said.**

**She took a deep breath to calm herself and then told him her secret. "They're just workers; I call them Red Coats because their only allowed to wear red. The others, the one's that wear silver, treat them like slaves. They helped me, let me out of my cell every now and then so I could explore and be alone for a while. They were the ones who kept the Olympus from exploding after you left. When you came back with Harkin and the others, I helped them to hide. They cannot go home and the guards shoot at them on sight. They don't want to hurt anyone, they could destroy the Olympus anytime they want but it's their home too."**

**The Commander was stunned, Aliens on the Olympus and no one but Sally knew? His first impulse was to call the guards and make her show him where they were hiding. However, as he looked into her eyes he knew she would never forgive him if he did. For the first time since leaving Vault 101, he did not know what to do.**

"**I need to talk to Harkin, I'm not sure what the best thing is but I will tell Security to report any sightings but they are not to fire their weapons without my permission. Far as babysitting goes, let's see if Marie likes you first. She's been through a lot." He said.**

"**Oh I know she'll love me, how could she not?" Sally said with her usual confidence. "And thank you, you're the best!" She said, throwing her arms around him and giving him a strong hug. Hope no one sees this, he thought, or my reputation is shot.**

**As he and Sally made small talk, the Commander noticed Commodore Harkin talking to one of the Nurses in the corridor. He left Sally with Marie and went to meet Harkin.**

"**Commander, I've heard your visit to the Pitt did not go as planned?" Harkin said, getting right to the point.**

"**No William, it went south pretty quick. I need you to do something's for me." The Commander said.**

"**Of course sir, what do you need?" Harkin said.**

**()**

** As ****Civilian Affairs Coordinator Ayumi Tanaka exited the Diplomatic shuttle, she gagged as the stench of Pittsburg assailed her nose. She knew the Pitt was bad and she had taken anti-nausea meds before landing but Gods! It just gets worse every time. Her two Guards were handling the stink better, their helmets filtering out the smell. It wasn't until she reached Midea's place and saw the remains of ****Wernher**** that she lost her breakfast. Clover had been very creative in how she had put his body on display.**

** "I thought your leader had come back but I'm glad to see you, Coordinator. You're not the type to gloat so what brings you here?" Midea asked as she stepped out of her apartment. "If I had known it was you I would have had that mess cleaned up."**

** Trying to regain the upper hand, Tanaka looked Midea in the eyes. "I have an offer and a warning for you I'm afraid and not much time for pleasantries." Tanaka said, then clearing her throat. "The Supreme Commander of the Terran Starship Command has decided to dismantle the steel mill of the Pitt and move all salvageable parts to the TSC's facility at Evergreen Mills. The people of the Pitt are also asked to assist with this move. The TSC is also offering those who wish to come with us a place to live and all the medical aid we can give, in return for help running said steel mill." Tanaka said, "Also, as soon as the TSC is able, Pittsburg will be destroyed. The threat of the Troggs and the danger they represent must be… cleansed."**

** Midea's eyes went wide at this announcement, and then she angrily said. "This is our home! How dare he decide that? Who does he think he is? Ashur? The Lord of the Pitt? Is this revenge for what we did to the cure?"**

** "I'm sorry but that is his decision. And as for as whom he thinks he is, he is my commander and he has the power to do as he wills." At least as far as this goes, Tanaka thought. "Midea, this city is a radioactive toxic waste dump. You are all dying trying to live here; you cannot even have children without them turning into feral Troggs. This city is a dead end but at Evergreen Mills, there is a chance for you and your people. Please, take my hand and let me help you." Tanaka said, holding out her hand.**

** Midea just stared at the offered hand, everything Tanaka said was true but to just give up and leave… but she liked and trusted the Coordinator so she slowly reached out and took Tanaka's hand. "Let's talk about this move and what you expect of us."**

**()**

**The next two weeks passed in a kind of pleasant blur. It took only 3 days for Marie to get used to Sally, much to the Commanders relief. The first week was the hardest though, with Marie waking three or four times a night crying. The night terrors were the worst; he would wake up with her hiding under her bed screaming. All he could do was lay on the floor where she could see him and wait for her to calm down. The doctors told him that she might do this for months, but children were resilient and being in a new environment would help her a lot.**

**As the Commander worked at his computer terminal, doing his daily paper work. He could see that Sally and Marie were on the floor drawing pictures. Marie's pictures used to be dark but they have been getting better as she adjusted to life on the Olympus.**

"**Look mommy, I draw a picture. There are you, me and daddy!" Marie said, showing off her stick figures.**

"**That's great honey, go show daddy." Sally said, and then she looked at the Commander.**

"**Why is Marie calling you mommy? I thought you were going to be her big sister or something." The Commander said, while looking at the picture Marie gave him and rubbing her head.**

**She looked down and said softly, "I was a big sister, but I failed. I couldn't protect my sister from the… monsters on this ship. Please, I just know that as Marie's mother I can do a better job. I love her and I want what's best for her."**

"**Sally, you're not her mother and I'm not her father. However, I guess someone needs to be responsible for her so why not us? You will have to tell her the truth someday. Promise me?" The Commander said gently. To be honest, he had been uneasy with the idea of anyone other than himself being Marie's father figure. He just did not trust anyone else for the job and besides, Sally would prob grow out of this mommy thing anyway.**

"**Commander, there is someone here to see you." Clover said from her post in the hallway. He had tried to tell her he did not need her to watch over him in the medical wing but she was just as stubborn as ever.**

**As he walked out to see who it was, he got a pleasant surprise. For there she was, in all her glory, Sentinel Sarah Lyons of the Capital Wastelands chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel. Secretly known in the TSC as the Warrior Princess, Sarah was the heir apparent of the BoS. Course no one ever called her that to her face, she would be the first to argue the Brotherhood did not work that way. Still, when her father Elder Lyons retired, who else would take over?**

"**Hey, just because I'm not wearing my armor don't get all moon eyed on me will you?" Sarah said, tired of waiting for the Commander to stop staring at her.**

"**Sorry? Did you say something? I was just noticing that you washed your hair today." The Commander said, smiling as Sarah scowled at him. **

**If the Commander had a sister, Sarah would be it. They had an easygoing relationship but not romantic, Sarah had put that to rest early on. As a member of the BoS, she was expected to marry someone from within the organization and she was Brotherhood through and through. **

"**I'll get right to the point, jerk. We hear you are planning an operation against Vault 87 and we want in. The Super Mutants have been our problem a lot longer than yours, so if you're going to take them on you had better include me and the Pride" She said, sounding like the Field Commander she was.**

"**How do you know that? We've barely started planning." The Commander asked, shocked that Sarah knew.**

"**What, you think you're the only ones with an Intelligence service? We've noticed the increased activity at Vault 112 and the increase in the number of Mutants. Besides, you just gave it away anyhow." Sarah said smugly.**

**Crap, she always could read me. The Commander sighed and said, "Fine, let's talk."**

**()**

**()**

** Went back and made some small changes so it reads better. Reviews are welcome and don't be afraid to call out any mistakes you see. I can't improve without your help. ;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

** Colonel Jackson stepped off the teleportation pad into the command building for Alpha Company, First Infantry Battalion. The pad was set up in "Darren's Discounts," the old Robot Repair Center overlooking Canterbury Commons, an important trade center in this part of the wasteland. He was on his first inspection tour of the units under his command.**

** "Colonel, welcome to Fort Commons," Captain Smith said, saluting the Colonel.**

** "Thank you Captain. Let's see what you have for me," Jackson said.**

** "The fort is complete and ready for action, but other than the occasional radscorpion or raider gang we have not seen much. Our sector has been pretty quiet," Smith said, leading Jackson to a map of the area. **

** "I have positioned my forces thusly. Third Platoon is currently on post, along with Command, Medical and the heavy weapons sections. I have one squad from Third Platoon helping with security in Canterbury Commons. Second Platoon is operating the four checkpoints around the brahmin fields. They're set up, here, here, here and here," Smith said, pointing to parts of the map. **

"**Fourth Platoon is patrolling a sweep south to Vault 108. They won't be back till tomorrow night."**

"**First Platoon, however, looks to be having some excitement today; we got word from Recon that a force of raiders was heading south from the old Republic of Dave site. Don't know if they're heading to Canterbury Commons or the brahmin fields. First Platoon has divided into two sixteen-man sections and has set up some ambush points," Smith said. "Should make contact in twenty minutes."**

"**Looks good. Tell me Captain, with so many of your soldiers new to Army life, how are they holding up?" Jackson asked.**

"**Four weeks ago I was commander of twenty men, now I'm in charge of a hundred and fifty. My officers and NCOs are doing their best to train and mentor them, but the new soldiers are all wastelanders. They have only had eight weeks of basic training before coming here, but they are a good bunch. They want to make a difference; they want to give their children a better world than was given to them. Most cannot read or have just basic reading skills, they can shoot and they are tough. But they are a little on the skinny side," Smith said.**

**()**

** First Lieutenant Babcock hunkered down with just her head exposed. She had some dry grass tied to her helmet so she could blend into her surroundings better. Through the scope of her assault rifle, she watched the raiders approach. She noted that there were more than expected, maybe twelve, but she was not worried. Twelve to her sixteen, no problem. She had set up a classic "L" shaped ambush, so she quickly looked over her section to make sure everyone was in position. No problems there, she thought. Looking back at the raiders she whispered, "Just a little more, just a little more… Good. FIRE!" She shouted, firing her assault rifle at the lead raider.**

** Though caught by surprise, the raiders reacted quickly. Most charged off to the left, trying to get around the ambush. They ran right into the minefield Babcock's soldiers had placed there, screaming and cursing, as they blew up. After about three long minutes, it was over. On the radio, she could hear the Captain ordering the other half of her Platoon to regroup with her section.**

** "Sir, we have some survivors. Looks like three women, should we shoot them?" A soldier asked.**

** "No, command wants anyone we can find alive. We don't murder the wounded, we aren't raiders," the lieutenant said, slightly disgusted with the question. Wastelanders really hate raiders.**

** After calling for evacuation and rendering first aid, the platoon's medics had the raiders on litters, ready to board the medical Vertibird when it arrived. Babcock could see the raiders were young, not even twenty years old. Yet they were already tattooed with symbols of their achievements. She could read some of them, rewards for disembowelment, castration, and beheadings. These were not nice girls by any stretch, if she was reading their markings right.**

** Then over the command net, she could hear her senior NCO shouting. "Command! Have encountered deathclaws, looks like adults… No! Don't run, shoot the fuckers!" Sounded like the other section was in trouble!**

** "Drop what you're doing and follow me!" Babcock shouted to her men. "First squad, stay with the wounded. Second squad, on me, move!" Then she was off, running to the sound of the battle, with second squad trying to keep up.**

()

**Captain Smith was grim faced as he listened to the after action report from Babcock. Six dead and one injured, plus the three raider prisoners and two dead deathclaws, the mutant terrors of the wasteland. As Smith began to coordinate the return of First Platoon to Fort Commons, Jackson stepped outside the Command Post.**

** He knew Smith had things under control and did not want to look like he was interfering. As he walked around the inside of the fort, he looked over the defenses and liked what he saw. The company had four miniguns, two covering the main gate, one on the back entrance, and one covering the rear of the command building. There were also firing points and sniper hides built into the outer wall. It would be almost impossible for an enemy to take the fort, unless they had Power Armor.**

** Jackson knew the losses here would be replaced as soon as possible. Alpha Company was just one of the units under his command and it was the largest, so far. Bravo Company was stationed at Big Town, guarding First Battalion's Special Troops Company and the field hospital with its medical Vertibirds. However, it was grossly under strength. There were only about fifty troops in Bravo right now, but it would be brought up to strength with the next class of recruits.**

** With Charlie Company at Evergreen Mills and Delta Company at Paradise Falls, his companies were scattered and could not support each other. Nevertheless, the Battalion should be at full strength in three months, but he knew it would be another eight months before it could be called combat ready. The TSC needed more time to build up; Jackson knew they would be marching into Virginia in about a year.**

** "God, I hope we don't have a fight there," he said to himself.**

**He was also worried whether Alpha Company would have to fight at Vault 87. They could fight raiders but not Super Mutants, not yet. It would be a slaughter the TSC could not afford.**

**()**

** On the Olympus, Naoko was on the Dance Deck. Listening to the music, something called Echoes of a Southern Spring or something like that. One of the techs was from the south and had taught himself music. Using some salvaged equipment, he had started to write songs people could dance too. As a favor, the maintenance department had modified an unused area on the Olympus, and had turned it into a dance hall. It was very popular.**

** "So much better than that old crap Three Dog plays," Naoko thought. She wondered if anyone had tried to get him to play it. He probably had said no, the man sure liked the sound of his own voice. An hour of not talking would probably kill him.**

** She was on leave from Vault 112; the techs were still updating the simulators. They said they should be ready tomorrow. Even after an hour of dancing, she still felt frustrated. She wanted to see the Commander. No, she wanted to sleep with him! It's been two weeks, how long is a girl supposed to wait? She felt a moment of excitement when she saw him enter the deck, then he saw her. He had the "Warrior Princess" with him, that BoS harpy!**

** To say that there was still some resentment between the BoS and the ex-Enclave personal of the TSC would be an understatement. She fought down her anger but could not stop watching the Commander and Sarah; he was showing her the Dance Deck. The only bright spot was the grumpy look on Clover's face, she clearly did not approve.**

** Naoko carefully looked over the crowd, looking for anyone who seemed overly interested in what Sarah was doing. Yep, she counted three people who had just walked in; they were spreading out across the floor but were watching Sarah closely. "TSC Security I'll bet," She thought, "Good to see their on the ball."**

** Sarah seemed intrigued by all the dancing. Naoko watched in shock as she clearly asked the Commander to dance with her and he accepted! That was too much. She had to leave or she was going to murder that… woman! As she stormed out, un–noticed by the Commander, she thought she saw a look of sympathy on Clover's face. FUCK!**

**()**

** As Naoko walked through the halls and rooms of the Olympus, she berated herself for feeling jealous. She hadn't felt jealousy since she was a kid so why now? Boy friends and lovers come and go and she had always been fine with that. Her life as a commando made her wary of getting serious; she did not want to leave behind a broken heart if she died and the Commander wanted more from her than she was willing to give, didn't he? **

** With a start, she realized she had taken a wrong turn. Looking into an empty room, she could see some engineers were busy remodeling the space. A small signed declared, "Future home of the Department of Industry." As she watched, someone called out to her. **

"**Miss? You are not authorized to be here. What are you doing?" It was a very big Security Officer and not one she recognized.**

"**I think I'm lost," she said, "Can you help me?"**

"**Yes ma'am, but you need to leave, now!" He said, getting in front of her and moving her back down the hall.**

"**Hey! Stop pushing me!" Naoko protested. Wait…what. As she was pushed out the door and into a side corridor, she saw an Alien, an Alien wearing red. "What the hell!"**

**The guard just looked at her and said, "You saw nothing Captain. Understand? Nothing." Before closing and locking the door. **

**Leaving Naoko staring at the door, "What the hell is going on?"**

**()**

** "Ok, I'll take care of it. No, he does not need to know. It might sound better coming from me," Sally said before putting her comlink away. "Marie? Mommy has to go do something. Want to come along?"**

** "No," a two year olds favorite word, but she got into her stroller anyway.**

** Sally had a bag set up for when they went out, so she just grabbed it and was ready to go. **

**Pushing Marie out of her room in Medical, she headed to the teleport pad. She knew where she was going; it was not as if Naoko was going anywhere. She had made quite a scene and had ended up being hit with a shock stick, a few times; it still took a hit from a tranquilizer gun to get her to calm down.**

**Marie loved these little excursions, any chance to get out and about the Olympus. She figured Marie would be into the vents before too long, and she was already getting too big for some parts. "I hope I'm not getting fat."**

**As Sally entered the Special Security Section, she could hear Naoko protesting, loudly, "Let me out! Why are there Aliens on this ship? I want to talk to the Supreme Commander, now!"**

**Leaving Marie with one of the female guards she was familiar with. Sally walked up to the cell.**

"**Hey, keep your voice down or you'll scare Marie," she said.**

"**You! I've always known there was something wrong with you. What is this? Alien mind control, planning on selling us out to the Aliens?" Naoko said, not shouting but still loud.**

"**Wow, and I thought I was a big fan of Captain Cosmos. Do you watch it too? How many episodes have you seen?" She asked.**

"**Wait…what is going on here." Naoko asked, more calmly.**

"**Well, that's a long story. Do you have time for the two hundred year version or do you want the Readers Digest version?" She said, getting comfortable, she knew this was going to take time.**

"**Um, short version will be fine. I'll decide if I have to kill you later," Naoko said.**

"**Fair enough, let me say first that if you had run into some kind of serious plot, why are you still alive now? Never mind, that's not what you did and I'm just being dramatic, I'm sorry. The Red Coats, that's the red dressed Aliens, have agreed to help us maintain the Olympus. But only is secret, their afraid of us… big folk. Therefore, Archangel set up this Special Security unit to protect them. I'm a go between until a better translator is developed. Most of the Aliens speech is so high pitched that humans cannot hear it. Kind of like a dog whistle. But I can hear it, well more of it then a normal person can," she said.**

"**What's a dog whistle?" Naoko asked.**

"**I'll tell you later, but what's important now is that they want to help us. Unfortunately, they don't know much about the Alien Empire other than this ship, their more like slaves than crewmembers. Therefore, we protect them and they help us to understand Zeta better. Simple," she said primly.**

**Naoko could see all kinds of worms in this, but if Schmidt was involved. Well, that man is nobody's fool.**

"**So, want to tell me why you were wondering the ship?" Sally asked.**

"**I'll believe you for now but if I hear otherwise, we are going to have a… long talk," Naoko said, remembering to whom she was talking too. If she was innocent, the Commander would be all kinds of pissed off is she kept threatening her. Moreover, she remembered the Pitt; she did not want THAT Commander to look at her.**

"**As for why, I saw the Commander and Sarah Lyons dancing together and I got jealous. So I took a walk, and… why are you laughing at me," she asked. **

"**Ha-ha, I sorry, but that's just stupid. The Commander and Sarah? Ha-ha, their like siblings!" Sally said, wiping away her tears. "Don't worry, he wants you not her. You make him happy, when you're around that is. Why are you gone so much anyway?"**

"**It's complicated ok? I've worked hard to get where I am, I can't just give it up. Not even for him, I would make a terrible mother for Marie anyway," she said, not noticing the cloud that covered Sally's face for a moment.**

"**Don't you worry about that, she has a mother. I'm all the mother she needs and don't you forget it!" Sally said with some anger in her voice.**

"**You? You're a child, you can't be her mother," she said. Shocked by what Sally said.**

"**I am too her mother and I'll be the best! You'll see, I'll protect her!" Sally cried, "I'm over two hundred years old, who says I can't be a good mother," wiping her noise with a kerchief, "I lost my mother and father during the great war and my sister on this damn ship. I can do it I know I can. I need to."**

**Naoko just stared at her, remembering something the Commander had said to her. **

"**We're all victims Naoko; some of us bear terrible wounds and carry great guilt. We just need to do something to offset the burden before we can heal." **

**Then she remembered were they had been when he said that. It was in the Ion Cannon control room and he was looking down at the crater the Aliens had blown into the Earth during the battle for Zeta.**

"**Oh my God," She said, the realization hitting her like a lightning bolt. He had done that, not the Aliens. Oh you poor man, she thought, tears coming to her eyes.**

"**Why are you crying now," Sally asked, still fighting her own fears and tears.**

"**I'm ok; you can let me out now. I understand, better than ever," she said.**

**Sally just looked at her, then with a wave of her hand, turned off the force field.**

**()**

** As the Commander returned to Maries room he noticed a piece of paper taped to the door. **

"**We're fine, go to your room for tonight, but not before seven o'clock. Do not be late. Xoxo, Sally and Marie.**

**Looking at the time on his Pip-buck, he noticed it was almost seven. Better hurry.**

**After a good run, he got to his door right at seven. Going inside he heard music and something smelled really good. There were two hot brahmin steaks on the table, wine and some candles burning. Then he saw Naoko, dressed in nothing but an apron. He had to close his mouth to keep from drooling, not sure if was the smell of food or how she looked.**

"**Make your choice, which do you want first," she said with that impish smile on her face.**

**This time it was his turn to kiss her, deeply.**

**()**

**()**

** Wow, kind of a tearjerker there at the end. Babcock will be a big player later, when she is given command of Bravo Company. (i.E. The Black Widows.) **

**Vault 87 will be grim so please don't hate me.**

**As always, please leave a review so I can get better. Cheers.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

** "Attention! Standby for incoming casualties, stand by for incoming wounded," the Med bays PA announced. "One with severe wounds from a deathclaw. Two with bullets wounds and one with light wounds and a concussion." **

** Dr. Tercorien left his office, he knew the deathclaw injuries were probably beyond his skills set, but he knew how to treat bullet holes. He had learned that through seemingly endless repetition at the Battle of Anchorage, two-hundred years ago. He had also seen what a swipe from a deathclaw does to light armor, and could even inflict blunt force injury through even the toughest combat armor.**

** As the first of the wounded arrived off the teleportation pad, the trauma team went to work. Lead by the Head Physician, they struggled to stabilize the wounded soldier. Meanwhile, Dr. Tercorien and his team went to work on the raider prisoners. Fortunately, their injuries were much less severe. Adapted Alien Biogel was a miraculous drug; it could fix almost any internal injury. However, what it could not do was make bullets and shrapnel disappear. It still took a doctor to go in and dig out all of the metal first or second, depending on the severity of the injuries.**

** "One, one, three, eight," one of the raiders whispered. That's a code phrase! Dr. Tercorien grabbed a special light from the shelf and shined it on the raider's tattoos. Within an intricate tat on her arm, a word glowed. "Recon," She is a TSC scout/sniper. "Get her some AAB," Elliot said to one of the nurses. As that was being done, he went and checked his other two patients. The younger one was clear; she had minor hurts and a mild head injury. When he checked the other raider, he got the same result "Recon." He was now responsible for two of the TSC Elite scouts/snipers.**

** Recon did what was called "Field Intelligence," they worked undercover as anything. From raiders, to caravan merchants and guards, to wastelanders, and even slaves. Anything to get the intel the TSC needed. They could also just hide, spy, and report, sometimes right on the enemy's doorstep.**

** "Hey doc," the first scout said, "how's my partner."**

** "I'm fine," the other whispered before Elliot could say anything.**

** "Crap, I thought maybe I'd gotten rid of you," she said.**

** "You would never survive without me; I'm the one that's suffering, trying to keep you out of trouble."**

** "Who are you? If I may ask." Elliot said, his curiosity getting the better of him.**

** "Oh, I'm Kei and that lay about over there is Yuri," She said. "Were the Dirty… why are you smiling at me? It's kind of creepy."**

** "Kei and Yuri eh, that's kind of Asian sounding, don't you think? If you do not want to tell me your name, that's fine," he said, trying not to laugh.**

** "You're no fun doc," Kei said. "How our prisoner?"**

"**The young raider? She's still out," Elliot said.**

"**Good, keep her that way. I imagine TSC Intelligence will be here soon, once we check in," she said, trying to get up.**

** Elliot did not even try to stop her; he just grabbed a tranquilizer and gave her a quick shot.**

** "Hey, did you just…" plop, she was out. Sometimes it is faster to just tranq someone then to argue.**

** "That's for calling me creepy and trying to get up without your doctor's permission," Elliot said before turning to Yuri. "This is not my first time treating Recon personal; you're all too stubborn for your own good sometimes. So, do I need to tranq you too?"**

** Yuri just shook her head, she knew Kei would be pissed but she found it funny. As the doctor prepped Kei for surgery, Yuri could not help but notice how cute he was.**

**()**

** The girl woke slowly; she was lying naked on the floor. Looking around, she noticed another girl in the room with her. Getting to her feet she looked the girl over, noticing that she was doing the same thing. "What do you think… wait." It is a mirror, but who was the girl? She was so pretty, "That can't be me," the raider said. **

** She looked at herself and noticed her tattoos were gone, and her scars. The damage to her left arm, from when a molerat tried to make a meal out of her, was healed too. In addition, she was clean! Like a Vault Dweller. Her hair was soft; her nails were not cracked and dirty. She felt better too, as she did when she drank Radaway. "What happened to me?"**

** She remembered that her gang was going on a raid, but the memory was fuzzy. She was watching the rear when she noticed two raiders she did not know running up on her. Before she could do anything, one of them hit her over the head with a police baton. As she fell, she heard the sounds of gunfire. Now she was here.**

** She had a hard time looking away from her reflection. She was mesmerized by what she saw. This image of what she could have been, if she had not been born a raider. That thought started her crying, something she had not done in years.**

**()**

** "Well doctor, how did you get her to break so soon?" Archangel asked, watching the crying raider girl.**

** "Being clean has a strange effect on the woman, especially the younger ones. In addition, a special cocktail of anti-psychotic drugs with just a pinch of a hallucinogen, and they see what you want them to see. During my time in the Enclave, we researched the idea of using raiders as expendable troops… uhm… cannon fodder. But when break throughs were made with the deathclaws, my research was canceled," the Doctor said with some bitterness. "By removing their scars and tattoos you separate them from their past, AAB makes that much easier. They are much easier to brainwash as a result."**

** Archangel looked over at the Doctor. He preferred to be called by his title not his name. The Doctor was an expert at Physiology Warfare and a war criminal. He was a cold man, who saw people as objects and research tools. If the TSC had not needed him, Archangel would have had him shot months ago. Something the Doctor was very well aware of.**

** "Remember Doctor, this research is to see if raiders can be rehabilitated. We need to know how to fix them. There are too many for us to kill. **

** "Yes, yes, yes, I understand. Do not worry, I'll find a cost effective way of… saving them," the Doctor said, still looking at his new patient. "Well little girl, fell down the rabbit hole have you? Do not worry… Alice… I will catch you. Welcome to the land of wonders."**

** "Wait, did you not call the last raider we brought you Alice too?" Archangel asked.**

** "Huh? Oh her, she was too old and damaged. The loss of one of her eyes and some fingers, which the AAB could not fix, left to her too much bitterness. I had to have her… disposed of," the Doctor said.**

** Archangel had nothing to say about that, at least nothing he wanted the good Doctor to hear.**

**()**

** One week later.**

"**Have a seat everyone and welcome to Vault 112," Major Pane said. He was First Battalions Executive Officer; and for now, he doubled as the units Operations Officer too. As the other officers took their seats some could not hide their surprise to see the BoS representative, Sarah Lyons, was present as well.**

** "Ok, we have a lot to cover. After a week of planning, war games and simulator run throughs, we think we got a plan. Code-named Shining Dawn. Sentinel Lyons, would you care to outline it for us. It's mostly your idea anyway," Major Pane said.**

** "Thank you," She said as she took up a place near a map of the area. "The first problem that we had with planning this operation was how to get the Super Mutants to come out of the Vault in enough numbers to make a real dent in their presence underground. Considering their hatred for the BoS, we needed to give them a target they could not resist. Namely, a high-ranking member of the Citadel. Star Paladin Cross has volunteered to play decoy, as the third highest-ranking officer in the BoS, the Super Mutants will not be able to resist an opportunity to kill or capture her."**

** "Phase One of the plan calls for us to fake a Vertibird crash close enough for the Super Mutants to see it from their guard posts. They'll know she's there by radio chatter and she will make herself very visible. The Vertibird will be stuffed with supplies and ammo and Star Paladin Cross will have some of the best troopers with her. We hope that it will not be a long battle but reinforcements will be minutes away, just in case we have underestimated the Super Mutant response. The point is to keep them interested, too much of a response by us and they'll just go hide underground. Too little and we might lose her."**

** "Phase Two will be the infiltration of Captain Kurosawa's commando team. When she has signaled that she has entered the Vault, Phase Three will begin. There are four entrances into Vault 87. The main door, which is too radioactive for humans to use, there are also two entrances through the Little Lamp Light Caverns. Since the Super Mutants have increased security through Murder Pass," the route used by the Supreme Commander during his effort to retrieve the GECK, "Kurosawa's team will use a second entrance known as the Reactor Room." **

"**The fourth way in was discovered recently by TSC Recon. A small cavern system runs near Lamp Light, then goes East about a mile. It was not discovered before because it has been well hidden, finding it was a stroke of luck for the plan; we believe this is how the Super Mutants get their human prisoners into the Vault. That's where the Lyons Pride and I will be. On Kurosawa's signal, I will lead the Pride through these tunnels and create an escape route for the commandos. We believe that to have them try to escape through Lamp Light would put the people there in too much risk."**

"**Phase Four will take place after the destruction of the Vault, and will entail an all-out attack by the Brotherhood on any Super Mutants still on the surface. After that, it will just be a war of attrition that the Super Mutants can't win."**

"**Thank you Sentinel, now are there any questions before we move on to the logistics of the operation?" Major Pane asked.**

**() **

** It was late and Naoko was heading to bed, Vault 112 was only designed for eighty-five people so there were no living quarters. Everyone had been expected to be in Tranquility Loungers so there had been no need for individual rooms. TSC engineers were modifying the lay out, but that will take months. Therefore, Naoko had to head back to the Olympus to sleep. The lights on the ship were dimmed to help simulate day and night.**

** She was also a little sad. After their night together, she and the Commander had tried to spend the day getting to know each other, more than just as Bunk Buddies. Pillow talk is nice, sometimes, but really talking to each other? That's hard. So it did not work out. He took her to meet Marie but it was clear the kid wanted nothing to do with her, and Naoko was still a little freaked out by what Sally had said. After that, she had told him it was over. She just could not be what he wanted; she was not made to be a homemaker and mother.**

** As she was about to turn a corner and head to her room she heard the sounds of a quiet argument.**

** "No, I can't stay. I'm sorry but I'm not ready for that," a woman's voice said.**

** "Are you sure? I'll make breakfast," a man said. Clearly a young couple, arguing over relationship issues. What… That sounds like Sergeant Daniels! Who's he talking too?**

** "You eat at the commissary, just… maybe next time. Ok?" the woman said, still being quiet.**

** "Fine than, next time," he said. Then there was the sound of kissing, "Bye."**

** Naoko pressed herself into a dark spot in the hall, hoping the woman would not turn her way. She waited as she heard her walk toward her. As the woman passed, Naoko got a look at her face.**

** "Clover?" Naoko asked. Shit. The woman froze, and then turned to see Naoko looking at her.**

** "Bitch!" Clover hissed, as she leaped at Naoko. She barely had time to get up a defense before Clover hit her. The blow knocking her sideways.**

** "Wait…stop it damn it!" Naoko said, still trying to be quiet. If Security found them fighting, they would both end up in the Brig.**

** Nevertheless, Clover was not interested in talking, just in killing her. If this got back to her Master… Clovers brainwashing by Eulogy, back at Paradise Falls, made it clear what the punishment for cheating on her Master would be.**

** Clover and Naoko were about the same height but Naoko was much stronger. However, Clovers fear and rage gave her an advantage. That and the fact Naoko was taken by surprise.**

** After a few moments of trading blows and counter moves, Clover got one hand around Naoko's neck and she started to squeeze. **

** "I won't tell him, Clover… Stop, I can help you," Naoko said, trying to break Clovers hold but pinned to the wall as she was, she could not get enough advantage.**

** She noticed some of the madness leaving her eyes. She could tell Clover was getting confused and maybe calming down? They were both breathing hard; the fight had been a close match.**

** "Help me? How… why," she said, loosening her grip enough so Naoko could talk but not enough to get away, their faces only inches apart.**

** "You're new to a relationship right? I want to help you. Help you to be happy and free from what happened at Paradise Falls," damn this girl was strong, I can't break free, she thought.**

** At the mention of Paradise Falls, Clovers grip tightened. "What do you know about that," Clover whispered, almost lovingly.**

** Oops, "Just that Eulogy made you his sex slave until the Commander saved you. That's why you're so loyal to him," wow, I just now figured that out? She thought, stupid.**

** Clover just looked at her, judging her. "Ok, he would be upset if I killed you so I'll believe you, for now. Betray me and… well, I think you can guess the rest, remember the Pitt?" she said, letting go of Naoko throat and backing away.**

** How could I not, Naoko thought. **

**()**

** The next three weeks were a dream come true as training in the "new" stealth suits, supplied by the Reborn Coalition of Soviet Nations, was harder than Naoko had hoped. They were heavier, better armored and a lot stealthier than the BoS recon suits. Therefore, she saw it as a challenge to overcome. Because Vault 87 was radioactive, the stealth suits had been modified. They offered the same level of protection as a good radiation suit.**

** The RCSN was the TSC's only real ally, larger and stronger than the NCR, and a whole lot more helpful. There was growing trade between the two and talk of a military liaison program starting soon. TSC officers would serve time in the RCSN Army and Soviet officers would do the same thing with TSC Regulars. However, it was all talk for now; there had been no joint operations yet.**

** Naoko was surprised by her growing friendship with Clover. Now that she did not see her as a threat to her relationship with her "Master" she was somewhat cool. Still a little crazy and scary but cool too.**

**()**

** Finally, it was time. As Phase One of Operation Shining Dawn is being implemented, the Commander was leading Naoko's strike team through Little Lamp Light. Macready, the mayor of Lamp Light, was not happy to have all these Mungos in his town. It had taken some work by Tanaka's people to get him to agree. Even so, the Commander noticed all the guns being pointed in their direction, well not directly anyway.**

** "Come on Macready; just get your people near the entrance. Just in case something goes wrong. You can keep the gate closed if you want, I just don't want any Lamp Lighters getting hurt," the Commander said for the third or fourth time.**

** "Stop pestering me. Shit! You're as bad as Princess is sometimes. Fine, I'll have them move to the Great Chamber but that's it!" Macready said, trying to keep up the look of being in charge.**

** "Princess? Our you and her becoming a couple?" he asked, just to see Macready squirm.**

** "What! Hell no, anyone but her. Besides girls are dumb and… and stupid." Macready said, but the Commander got a glimpse of a blush on his face. **

"**Here's the door to the Reactor Room, Joseph has already unlocked it for you. Get your people through so I can take you back to the Great Chamber," Macready said all bossy like.**

** "Ok, lets do this," Naoko said. As her team entered the chamber, she edged up to Clover and gave her a nudge. "Say something to him."**

** "S…Sargent Daniels! Come back with your weapon, or not at all," Clover said as Naoko face palmed.**

** Daniels just looked at her for a moment then smiled, "With my shield or upon it. Don't worry I'll make it back. I won't disappoint you by running away," he said.**

** Clover was blushing furiously as the Commander looked on. Of course he knew about Clover and Daniels, Security was always watching her, just in case. Than it was Naoko turn to leave.**

** "Just be careful, we're not a couple anymore but I still think of you as a friend," he said.**

** "Like Daniels said, don't worry," Naoko said, giving the Commander a thumbs up as the door closed.**

**()**

**()**

** Sorry it took so long, had major writers block. Next chapter is the fight for 87, might take me two weeks to do. I want to make it dramatic and fun to read. **

**In case no one gets it, the "with your shield or upon it" is from the movie 300. What Clover is telling him is to come back a hero or don't bother coming back at all. She won't accept him if he's a coward. Too bad more women are not like that; maybe then, more men would stop acting like boys.**

**As always, please leave a review.**


End file.
